If you leave me tonight
by HimeKimmyKay
Summary: A cute one shot inspired by a rollplay i did. When soul tires to show Maka his feelings it all blows up in his face. SoulXMaka


Disclaimer: I wish that i owned Soul Eater but I'm not talented enough nor am i rich enough.

Authors Note: Okay so this was inspired by a two day long rollplay i did with my one of my best friends. She was Maka and I was Soul, that's knida why it skips POV so much. It was a bit annoying to out together since i had to go through texts, ims, and my memory. But i got it done! and i think the story is pretty good even though its not my best writing. So give it a chance and remember for this its the story that counts not my horrible putting together of it!

~Enjoy!

Soul and Maka sat in the living room of their apartment. Maka was reading as usual and Soul had taken to tuning a guitar his brother sent him.

Maka went to the computer after hearing a noise which indicated that they received an email. Opening it up she watched the video sent to her by Liz. Once done she left open the page and returned to the couch.

"Soul go watch the video that Liz sent us,"

"Hm,"

After a few minutes passed Maka looked up to Soul who was now trying to write an instrumental song.

"Soul watch the video its funny,"

"I hear you Maka, I'll watch it,"

After another fifteen minutes passed soul got up and walked to the computer, sitting down in the chair he pressed the play button.

"Soul I told you to watch that video!"

"I am now shut up!" he yelled as he continued to watch the five minute video of a break down kid had.

"SOUL DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT Up…..you...you…BAGA!!"

Soul paused the video and turned around.

"I just did. What are you gonna do about it?"

"You really wanna know?!!"

"Yea I do," Soul glared at Maka as she glared back before going into his room and coming out with some of his clothes over her arm. She walked to the open window and through them out.

"You **did** not just do that!" Soul got up and walked into Maka's room grabbed her book through them into a pile on the floor and held a lighter over them.

"Dare me?"

"Soul those are good books!"

Soul grabbed Maka and pulled her towards him, "Good books huh?"

"Yes,"

Soul then slipped the lighter back into his pocket and Kissed Maka. When he pulled away Maka ran into her room, not wanting soul to see her blush.

"What the hell Maka!"

"Stop treating me like a Kid Soul!" Maka yelled through her door frustrated with the situation.

"Cause showing you my feelings is treating you like a kid! You know what forget it!" He shouted as he slammed the front door. Going outside he got on his motorcycle and took off.

**At the house**

Maka poked her head out of her bedroom door and looked around when she didn't see soul she opened her mouth but only a whisper came form it, "Soul…"

She got up off the floor she had sunken down to and ran out of the house beginning her long search of death city.

Soon running into Blair they began to talk.

"Maka-Chan what's wrong?"

"Soul left the house I can't find him anywhere. Will you help?"

Blair nodded and soon the two where running throughout the city side by side.

"Soul!?" Maka yelled as they ran down the streets.

"Soul-kun, nya"

**Back to soul**

Deciding that he didn't want to spend the night at the house; Soul snuck back in and went to his room and began to pack a bag

**Back to Maka**

Sensing Soul's wavelength again Maka turned to the cat at her side.

"Blair I need you to go back to the house, I will check the school,

Blair purred and ran off after saying, "Alright, nya,"

**Back to Soul**

Soul left the house having packed a small bag. Getting back on his motorcycle he began to head to the exit of Death City.

**Blair**

Walking into the house Blair transformed into human form and looked around the empty house.

"Soul-kun!?"

Going outside she walked to where her sensitive nose smelt freshly burned rubber, seeing the tire tracks she transformed back into a cat and began following them hoping to catch up with Soul.

**Soul**

Stopping to fill up his gas tank before he left Soul hears shouting in the distance. Not paying any attention to it he fills his tank and takes off once again. Not noticing Blair a few feet behind him on her pumpkin.

"How could my cannon miss him?"

Soul still not hearing anything over the loud engine of the bike keeps going towards the exit.

Blair whom was now angry chased after him shouting her spell, "Pumpkin, pumpkin, PUMPKIN CANNON!!!" Hitting three feet behind him she tires again still chasing him atop the pumpkin.

"ONE MORE TIME! Pumpkin CANNON!" This time the cannon hit his back tire and the bike comes to a stop.

"Damn it!" Getting off his bike soul sees Blair and rolls his eyes. "What Blair?"

Breathing heavily she transforms back into a women.

"Where are you going Soul-kun?"

Starting to fix his tire he replyed blandly, "Away."

"Where to?"

"I'm not sure,"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"But Maka is sad,"

"No she's not," Soul got up from fixing the tire and started the bike back up."She thinks I'm treating her like a child when I showed her how I felt. Whatever if she wants to be uncool," He drove off then leaving Blair standing alone.

"Soul-kun!" She screamed after the roaring bike engine. She gets back onto her pumpkin and follows him form above.

"Soul please Maka is hurt,"

"She's a big girl she can take care of herself,"

Blair sighed she'd have to try a bit harder.

"No soul she's really hurt. Badly she can't breathe,"

"Look Blair I know she sent you just stop,"

Blair sighed and kept following until she saw a figure in the distance. She got off the pumpkin and transformed back to a cat. Following behind the bike.

Whatever the object was Soul knew he would avoid it so he stayed at the same speed. Not noticing as the object began coming closer and soon jumped onto the bike and sat behind him. A little voice the screamed out, "MAKA CHOP!!" and hit soul on the head.

Not stopping the bike soul sighed, "Maka get off,"

"Not until you talk to me,"

"Just get off,"

"No!"

"Fine," Soul stopped the bike and got off, "If you don't then I will" He continued to go in the same direction walking until he felt someone jump onto his back and wrap there arms around him so they wouldn't fall.

"Maka get off me,"

She shook her head silently her hair hitting soul in the back of the neck. Sighing he grabbed her legs so she wouldn't fall and walked back to the bike placing her on it and then standing in front of her.

"What?"

"Soul….I…I didn't know what to say when you kissed me…all I know is that I was happy…..like really happy but," She looked down to floor from the corner of her eye as she tried to explain her feelings as best she could. "I just don't want things to be like my horrible father and I know now you're different and Soul I….I lo…o lo...I love you," She leaned into kiss him but then unsure asks as she's getting closer to him, "Can….can I kiss you?"

"If you want, nut I'm still leaving,"

"Nani?!"

"I said if you wanna kiss me, kiss me but I'm still leaving Maka your not gonna atop me!"

Taking him by the face Maka kisses him. She then gets off the bike and starts to walk away. She stops and looks at the ground.

"See ya around Soul," she speaks meekly as her tears fall to the ground.

Blair looks between the two having seen the whole thing her eyes settling on Maka and the wet dirt beneath her.

"Maka-san," She then glances towards soul and sees him sigh as he takes off on his bike once again.

**later that night back at the house**

Maka sat in the living room looking through a photo album filled with pictures of her with soul and the rest of the gang; with a sigh she flipped a page.

"Maka-san here is your tea, nya,"

Blair had been trying to cheer Maka up since they had gotten home but to no avail.

Maka sat up and walked to the window.

**Soul**

Soul sat on top of a hill sitting on his bike.

**Maka**

Maka looked up at the stars and as she took a sip of her tea before she placed it down oh the table behind her.

"I wonder if soul is okay…" she said as she turned back to the window.

**Soul**

Looking up to the sky he tilted his head up, "Maka they do you do this to me,"

**Maka**

"Bless you, nya," Blair said from her place on the couch after Maka had sneezed. Maka turned her head to Blair.

"Arigoto," She tuned back to the stairs and barely audible whispers to her self, "Soul," Her hand went to her lips and she touched them lightly, "Soul…my partner…my…my love,"

**Soul**

Looks at the sky and rides off again, "damn it,"

**Maka**

Maka walks into a room and with Blair now following her as a cat. Maka grabbed a book from her desk and sat on her bed. Awhile later she yawned as she still read and pet Blair.

"I'm tired Blair. Let's go to sleep,"

Blair looked to Maka and nodded while curling up in her usual spot.

*Soul**

Deciding to go back home Soul rode back to the house and snuck into the room not ready to see Maka.

Maka got up from her bed for a glass of water but found her self instead heading to Souls room. She walks and looks around finding Soul asleep on his bed.

Falling to her knees Maka began to cry, "Soul….Soul-kun,"

Hearing noise Soul woke up "Maka?" He rubbed his eyes and saw her on the floor crying. Getting up off his bed he went and picked her up off the floor and laid her down on the bed and laid next to her on the inside-so she can easily get up when she wants to leave.

"Shhh, its okay," He said as he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, "I'm back now, I'm sorry I left."

Reaching up Maka touched his face to make sure he was really there, "soul? SOUL!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face into his chest and continued to cry.

He held her close to him cooing her to calm down, saying things like: "its okay Maka I'm not leaving," And, "Calm down I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere,"

After a few minutes he pulled away a bit and lifted her chin so he could see her face. He smiled before leaning in a kissing her softly. After he pulled away Maka looked into his burning red eyes, "Soul…."

She then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Blair then walked into the room having heard shouting and when she saw Soul she jumped up onto the bed.

"SOUL-KUN YOU'RE BACK, NYA!"

Soul nodded, "It wouldn't have been cool of me to leave the one I love,"

Maka looked up with a blush on her face, "Soul…."

Soul looked down, "I thought you were sleeping,"

Maka smirked, "I was just resting. But we really should get some sleep; we have a big exam tomorrow,"

"Hmm, okay," Soul said as he let her go reluctantly. But she didn't move just covered herself with the blanket.

"Night soul,"

Soul smiled and held onto her again after he to got under the blanket.

"Good night Maka," He spoke softly as he kissed the soundly sleeping girls forehead.


End file.
